United States of Antarctica
Antarctic Republic (Indonesia: Republik Antartika, Mikaelis: Antartirakana Raphiblikkii, French: Republique d'Antarctique, Russian: Антарктическая республика, translit: Antarkticheskaya respublika), officially the 'United States of Antarctica '(Indonesian: Negara Antartika Serikat, Mikaelis: Parsataan Antartirakana Syarekat, French: Etats-Unis d'Antarctique, Norwegian: De forente stater Antarktis, Russian: Соединенные Штаты Антарктиды translit: Soyedinennyye Shtaty Antarktidy) is a country comprising 15 states, 4 federal municipalities, and the 2nd largest country at 14.001.023 km^2. It is also the largest by population, with more than 3 billion penguins and people living in the country, according to the 2019 estimation. Its capital is the South Pole City, which is also the largest and one of the federal municipalities, along with Club Penguin City, Southern Ocean City, and Snowville. Club Penguin City used to be the capital, but following large-scaled protests in 1999 and the 2000 capital city referendum, it was moved to South Pole City, which was as the judicial center position before 2000. The Antarctic continent was first found and settled in 987 BC, where Labratus Olizevus stayed later in there. Fast forward, in 1512, it was colonized by Europe. One of them is Great Britain, then was set the Wars of Independence, a series of wars until 1756, when Britain gave up and gave them independence as the Kingdom of Niramar, which was supposed to be the interim government, however lasted until 1912, when the revolution started and wanted a socialist regime. This country finally declared an independence in 1953 and became a republic. In the 21st century, United States of Antarctica becomes a global superpower, with top-notch medical, curriculum, economic, political, and cultural services. It is the largest exporter in the world, the 4th largest military power, the 4th largest wage median, and has received a stellar amount of awards. One of the most valuable award in the world, Order of the Charms of Labratus Olizevus, has its origins in this country. This country is a founding member of NATO, NAM, APEC, United Nations, and much more. Because Antarctics love sports, Antarctica is the founding member of the Olympics and the IOC. The 3rd President of the IOC, Laverte Susan Hosminus, was born here. Currently there are some changes to the constitution, which makes Russian a new language. History Pre-colonial times (987 BC--1511) The island was first found by Labratus Olizevus in 987 BC, an Portuguese-American navigator and explorer, who eventually stayed there. Before the founding of the island, the Spanish actually got the news that this island existed - however, in the middle of the road, the Spanish explorer Diego Pereira died in a tsunami, hitting the whole Pacific Ocean. Discovery of natural resources and the Portuguese colonial times (1511-1529) Siremasa Nelovuw, a Niramar-ethnic man (which now is a minority), found the national resources, like ice, gold, diamond, and oil. He decided to dig for them and selling it to the outside world. The Portuguese knew this news, and decided to colonize the Antarctic island because of the profitable sales of the national resources. They later released the slavery system for the Antarctic people and penguins to make them money. It only lasted for 18 years, when Antarctics made a large-scale series of protests for the Portuguese, leading Portuguese to leave the country. British colonial times and the Niramar Wars of Independence (1529-1756) Not long after the Portuguese left the country, the United Kingdom came to Antarctica, having knew that Portuguese left with the profit they have. So they introduced a higher slavery system under Governor-General Sir Robert Steven Howard, in order to make more profit than the Portuguese have done. So, the Antarctics made the Niramar Wars of Independence, which lasted for 227 years, one of the longest wars in history. In history, there were 45 Governor-Generals in the existence of this colony. However, on the positive side, English is now a mother tongue to most Antarctics, introduced new plants, and making jobs, which previously, they don't have. On June 18, 1754, 2 years before the end of the British colonization, a Antarctic man named Philippe Gentil, made a United Progression for Independence, an organization to make how will Niramar go in its independence. 2 years later, the British finally gave up and went to help independence of Niramar, and the war is completely over. Kingdom of Niramar and the call of revolution to Socialism (1756-1912) The first dynasty, Hassan dynasty, was a complete dictatorship dynasty. The world, even Britain, criticized its type of government - as all kingdoms are neutral. This made Niramar, the first kingdom to add a dictatorship system. They add high taxes and low income. Hassan I, II, and III were all in the dynasty, and they implied the slavery system to one another, and letting them wore fancy clothes and arts. However, Hassan IV, the last in the dynasty, quickly toned down the slavery system, however was killed by his father Hassan III, who didn't like the direction. Quickly enough, in 1850, three men assassinate the whole Hassan family. This quickly ended the Hassan dynasty and the kingdom came back to normal. The 5th is a female, making this the first female head of state in Antarctic history. She was called Ingrid (Davne Ingrid Susane Raffaela Lancaume). She is one of the known head of state to care about people's complains. She quickly ended the slavery system, and gained relationship from other countries, which she also gave the idea for a "World Peace" organization (which in 1945, the dream was made real, and United States of Antarctica is one of the founding members). It lasted long until 1910, when she has a stroke, and a day later, she died. She was later changed to her son, Malcolm Davre Lancaume, which made the country prosper. However, it didn't last long. There was later a revolution to take down the Kingdom of Niramar (which was supposed to be the interim government) starting from September 23, 1912. Nearly 4 months later the socialist regime was delivered, starting with Dan Hartevelt Duvalier. Socialist regime and succesion to declare independence (1912-1953, 1983) Since the Antarctic Socialist Republic was made, it made a significant loss to the country. They teached people, everyone (including babies) that they need to work. Heads of state around the world, even Lenin in 1922 didn't make Soviet Union as harsh as the socialist system in Antarctica, and he thought that it pushed the limits, resulting in an astounding number of dying people. During the history until the 1983 coup d'etat, there were only 2 leaders, Jarakanna and Deposan. They both served as president-for-life and implied the harshest on the socialist movement. 37 years later, United States of Antarctica, with 15 states and 4 federal municipalities, declared its independence. The remaining parts are still under the Socialist regime. The 1983 coup d'etat happened in all parts of the Socialist state, resulting in Deposan resigned, and the flag was lowered to become the flag of United States of Antarctica, which added the land size and 4 more states to the United States of Antarctica. Current country positions (1953-present) Today, there are already 22 presidents serving the United States of Antarctica and 9 prime ministers - the current position is held by Bobbi Jean Rieger and Mikael Yosie, respectively. It is now stabilized and has a lot of relationships, most of which are still in today. Geography The country is located in the Atlantic Ocean and has a semester-round snow and hot climate. A festival is held there to commemorate the starting point of each season. It is 14.001.023 km^2, making it the 2nd largest country in the world, and even though it is semester-round snow season, there's a 2.56% of water of the total area. Because of this, this country never had a crisis of water and has it packed everyday. The Megg government has plans to make a warm-temperature water bucket, to allow the water to not frozen and staying there strong. Government This country has 15 states, with 4 federal municipalities, more than 1300 cities, and more than 20000 counties. Here are the list of states with the largest population first. These states are controlled by a minister-president, the head of the state, a position that is a spiritual successor of the Governor, and a premier, the head of government, except the Freezelandian Ocean Territorries, Freezeland, and Risgao Lisboages. # Freezelandian Ocean Territories and Freezeland is one, as the Hashemite Kingdom of Freezeland uses a constitutional monarchy system, with the king as its head of state and its premier as the head of government. This country has their own laws, even though it's still part of Antarctican Republic. This is, though, is recognized by United States of Antarctica, starting with the Mikael Yosie government. # Risgao Lisboages is a separate country, which means it has its own government. It has a president and a prime minister, as well as its own law. Unlike the other states, this country has Portuguese as its official language. As well with Freezeland, the United States of Antarctica recognizes this, and Mikael Yosie and Bobbi Jean Rieger have planned to give them independence. However, the country has 22 presidents and 9 prime ministers. These are the list of the current president and prime minister, as well as the provisional government.